


The End of Us

by Neoxyxia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attendez-vous de la comédie, Gen, de l'action, et pas mal de drama/angst (pasque j'aime ça même si j'déteste en même temps lmao)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoxyxia/pseuds/Neoxyxia
Summary: À dix-neuf ans, la joueuse professionnelle Kwon Yun Seo voit sa vie d'idole prendre un tournant dramatique; elle est victime dans un attentat perpétré par un agent de Talon et est la seule survivante. À la fin de sa convalescence, elle finit par être recrutée par Gabriel Reyes au sein de Blackwatch, où elle se liera d'amitié avec deux de ses agents principaux, McCree et Genji. Vivant avec la culpabilité d'être l'unique survivante d'un attentat, elle se pliera en quatre pour être apte à protéger l'humanité en compagnie de ses amis. Mais à quel prix ?





	The End of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yoh! Ca fait un baaaaaaail que je voulais bosser sur une fic Overwatch. Le lore est tellement gigantesque qu'il y a 8 000 façons de faire une fic sur ce jeu. De base, j'voulais bosser sur une fic McHanzo mais j'ai l'histoire de mon OC en tête depuis bien trop longtemps et j'ai pas envie de la perdre haha. Donc, la voici ! Ne vous attendez pas à de la romance, tho (première fois de ma vie que j'écris une fic sans romance), ce sera du 100% bromance (pour moi McCree et Genji étaient meilleurs amis quand ils faisaient partie de Blackwatch, c'est canon dans ma tête; enfin pour moi le trio McCree/Genji/Gabe est une famille o/ -où Gabe et Jack sont les dads-).   
> Anyway, j'espère que vous apprécierez, j'ai beau jouer au jeu depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, j'suis pas encore à l'aise avec l'univers, donc il y aura sûrement des choses qui n'auront pas de sens, alors excusez-moi d'avance !  
> J'ai pour projet de traduire cette fiction en anglais plus tard, si jamais vous désirez donner un coup de main, dites-le moi ! ;)

Tout s’était passé tellement vite, personne n’avait rien vu venir. Les gens autour de nous étaient venus pour l’équipe, pour nous voir jouer, pour nous encourager et passer un bon moment. Certainement pas pour mourir. D’une seconde à l’autre, les caméras, les spotlights, les écrans, la musique, tout s’était éteint pour laisser place à des explosions d’une intensité énorme. Les hurlements n’avaient pas durés longtemps. En quelques secondes, ils avaient disparus pour qu’un silence de mort règne dans le stade. Cette attaque fut la première en Corée du Sud, et certainement pas la dernière. Elle fut sobrement baptisée l’Attentat de Daejeon.  
J’en suis l’unique survivante. J’aurai dû mourir.

\- * -

Je dois ma survie au bouclier que mes parents m’ont légué. Ils travaillent pour Overwatch en tant qu’ingénieurs et ils ont incorporé il y a des années un bouclier dans mon ADN que je peux utiliser en cas de besoin. Je n’ai jamais réussi à l’utiliser jusqu’à maintenant. À chaque fois, la bulle qui est censée me protéger est beaucoup trop petite pour que je puisse rentrer dedans. Ou alors elle éclate parce que j’exerce trop de pression dessus. Si j’avais su comment l’utiliser proprement… personne n’aurait été tué lors de la compétition qui a coûté la vie à 579 personnes. Me dire que j’en suis la seule rescapée, c’est juste… frustrant. J’aurai dû faire partie des victimes, pas me trouver là, sur un lit dans l’un des quartiers généraux d’Overwatch, à regarder les informations diffusées à la télé. Mes deux bras ainsi que ma jambe droite dans le plâtre et une partie de mon visage enveloppé dans un bandage. Les médecins m’ont dit que j’en garderai des séquelles. Le contraire m’aurait surpris. Ca fait déjà plus de six mois que je suis là, je ne devrai plus en avoir pour très longtemps.  
Alors que je me penche pour attraper la télécommande, quelqu’un toque à la porte :

« Oui ? »

Une jeune femme entre dans la pièce, des fleurs dans les mains. Elle est maigre, plutôt petite, le visage toujours souriant mais je la reconnais. Pour une fois, elle avait les cheveux attachés, elle qui les garde toujours lâchés pendant les compétitions.

« Hana ! », m’écriai-je.

Il s’agit de l’une de mes partenaires de jeux et probablement l’amie la plus proche que j’ai aujourd’hui. On s’est entraînées ensemble pendant des années, on a partagé beaucoup de moments ensemble. Nous étions compétitrices dans le domaine de l’e-sport et étions dans la même équipe. J’ai perdu toute mon équipe lors de l’attentat, heureusement qu’elle avait dû s’absenter de ce tournoi, autrement elle ne serait pas là en ce moment. Après l’attentat survenu à Daejeon, elle a définitivement quitté la scène e-sport - tout comme moi - et a été contactée par Overwatch pour protéger le pays. Pourquoi elle ? Elle a une renommée certaine et elle est douée de beaucoup de talents. J’aimerai bien être comme elle, tiens.  
À la vue de mon amie, je suis prise d’une soudaine envie de lever mes bras en l’air et la serrer dans mes bras, mais mes bras paralysés, ça va être compliqué. Elle me répond d’un sourire gracieux et dépose les fleurs sur la table de nuit à côté de moi, avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil à côté.

« Comment tu vas ? », me demande-t-elle.

Comment je vais ? En voilà une question complexe. Je suis à moitié paralysée, je ne fais rien de mes journées, alors évidemment ça pèse sur ma conscience. Rajouté à ça que mes parents sont beaucoup trop occupés actuellement à travailler sur leurs projets pour rendre visite à leur « précieuse » fille. Alors évidemment, ce n’est pas la grande forme, mais bon, je n’ai pas envie de l’inquiéter. Tout comme moi, elle fait son deuil actuellement. On a perdu des amis, des partenaires… une famille. Ainsi que des gens qui nous aimaient, nous encourageaient. Inutile de la peiner plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà.

« Ca va », lui répondis-je, tentant d’être convaincante.

« Ils t’ont dit quand est-ce que tu serais rétablie ? »

« Pas directement, non. »

« Pas… directement ? », répète-t-elle.

« Je leur ai demandé, ils se sont seulement contentés d’un « bientôt ». Mais Angela est passée me voir il y a quelques jours en me demandant d’être patiente et m’a confiée qu’Overwatch avait des plans pour moi apparemment. », lui annonçais-je. « Quoiqu’ils aient prévu pour moi, j’aimerai bien être dans la même division que toi ! »

Elle lâche un petit rire.

« Les entraînements sont rudes et les MEKA sont durs à prendre en main ! La première fois que j’ai voulu m’éjecter de l’un d’entre eux, j’ai volé à l’autre bout du terrain d’entraînement ! »

« Wow, Hana Song, la femme la plus talentueuse et la plus intelligente que je connaisse, se faire terrasser par son propre robot ? Je demande à voir ! »

Elle rit de plus belle. Nous restons ainsi pendant de longues heures, à discuter de tout et de rien, à ressasser le passé, nos plus belles compétitions avec les gens de l’équipe… on s’est dit qu’avec le temps, la blessure qui s’ouvre à chaque fois qu’on évoque nos amis perdus allait guérir mais plus le temps passe, plus je perds l’espoir. Et de toute façon, je n’ai pas l’intention de la cicatriser. Je veux qu’elle perdure, pour que je puisse devenir forte à l’avenir sur ma capacité et protéger des gens ; faire ce que je n’ai pas pu faire à l’époque.

\- * -

Je demande à ce que les médecins qui se sont occupés de moi revoient leur définition de « bientôt », car si chez eux « bientôt » équivaut à deux mois, je me demande ce qu’ils appellent « longtemps ». Ma convalescence aura duré au total presque neuf mois. Mais je peux de nouveau marcher et me servir de mes bras aujourd’hui, comme si rien ne s’est passé. Enfin… Façon de parler. Une moitié de mon visage a été brûlé, les chirurgiens ont durement travaillé pour me reconstituer le visage mais certains endroits ont toujours des traces de brûlure. Peu, mais elles sont là.

Depuis ma sortie de l’hôpital, j’ai d’une manière ou d’une autre été « adoptée » par Overwatch. Cette organisation est chargée depuis quelques temps de veiller sur la population afin de la protéger. Nous vivons dans une dure époque et la Crise des Omniaques fait rage. Apparemment, si j’en crois les informations diffusées il y a quelques mois à la télé, nous devons l’attentat dans laquelle j’ai été victime à une organisation terroriste dont le nom n’a pas été divulgué. Je connais la plupart des employés puisque j’ai passé une partie de mon enfance ici, à regarder les travaux de mes parents et les aider. Ils voulaient que je leur succède et entreprenne des études en ingénierie mais… très peu pour moi. La science ne m’intéresse pas. Plus que les travaux de mes parents, c’était surtout les agents d’Overwatch qui me fascinaient. Les voir sauver des vies, tout sacrifier pour le bien des autres… Ils étaient des héros à mes yeux. Et ils le sont toujours. Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’en croiser un seul. Ils sont discrets malheureusement. Je ne connais que ceux à la tête d’Overwatch mais à part Angela que je connais plutôt bien, les autres… j’ai dû leur parler deux fois dans ma vie.

Voilà pourquoi je me sens le cœur lourd, battant à 8000mh par secondes. Les trois créateurs de la faction se trouvent juste en face de moi, tandis que je suis assise sur un canapé, mes mains jointes entre elles, le regard vers le sol. Je suis incapable de les regarder dans les yeux. Ana Amari, Jack Morrisson et Gabriel Reyes. Si les agents d’Overwatch sont des héros, eux sont des légendes. Des Dieux.

Et jamais un jour j’aurai cru entendre l’un de ces dieux me prononcer ces mots : « Nous avons besoin de toi, Kwon Yun Seo. »


End file.
